A Thorned Rose
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Set during the second game. Jennifer Mui finds herself with a much younger partner. Then she finds this partnership turning into something more...
1. Meetings

AN: My first game story, so be nice. This is inspired by the second Mercenaries game, so give it a chance. With that statement, let's begin.

James Holt was a new member with ExOps. He was fresh out of the army at 25 years of age, and was looking for fresh employment. Of course, his experience and actions in the Army has made him a perfect candidate for being a Mercenary at ExOps. Of course, they set him up with a partner. He had absolutely no idea what he was in for. Maybe things were going to be alright.

Oh, to be naive.

James heard his field op on his earpiece. He listened as Fiona Taylor talked to him

"Yes, Fiona?" James said.

"You should be coming up on the A.N. building." Fiona said.

"I hope this partner of mine is as good as you say." James said.

"She is." Fiona said. "She captured Song, remember?"

"Yeah." James said. "I remember."

"Look, I'll be helping both of you, so keep your cool." Fiona said. "And give her a chance."

"Yes, mom." James joked. He arrived at the A.N. headquarters soon after his little chat with Fiona. He walked in and sat at the table in the conference room.

"Well, Sergeant Holt, glad to see you made it in one piece." The commander said. "I'm Major Howard."

"Greetings" James said. "I suppose my partner isn't here yet."

"She's here. Bring her in." An A.N. soldier opened the door, and a woman came in the room. At first, James couldn't take his eyes off of her. He thought she looked beautiful. Of course, he kept that to himself.

"Sergeant Holt, this is Jennifer Mui." Major Howard said.

"Greetings, Jennifer." James said. He hoped that she would return the greeting.

She didn't.

"This is my partner?" Jennifer said in a less than impressed voice.

"What's wrong with me?" James said getting angry.

"You gave me a boy to work with?" Jennifer asked. "After all I did, all the work I have done, you give me a boy to work with?"

James got out of his seat, and stepped right into Jennifer's face.

"Maybe you just have a problem with men, Ms. Mui." James shot back. "I 'm sure I have a lot more skills than you."

"Watch who you are talking to, boy." Jennifer said.

"If you don't like me, maybe you just-"

He was interrupted by an explosion that rocked the entire A.N. building. James was knocked to the floor, and Jennifer fell right on top of him. Their eyes locked.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Major Howard yelled. Jennifer quickly rolled off of James, and he climbed back to his feet.

"Now that you to are acquainted, go find out what the hell that was!" Major Howard barked at them.

"Yes, sir." Jennifer said, leaving. James followed, still blushing from the earlier incident.

AN: How was it? I hoped you like it. Next chapter, see this duo in action. R&R please!


	2. NK Scramble

AN: Jennifer and James head off to find the source of that shell attack on UN headquarters. R&R!

Chapter Two

Jennifer ran outside and got into a UN hummer. As she started the car, James jumped into the front seat beside her. She started the car, and drove off. As she was driving, James spoke to her.

"Look if we are going to work together, you are going to give me some respect." James said.

"Why should I give you any respect? You are just a little kid in a big playground." Jennifer said harshly.

"Look, you may be older than me, and you have experience doing this work, but I am here to help you. Why are you acting like this?" James asked.

"Because-" Jennifer said, but was interrupted by James jerking the steering wheel suddenly from Jennifer. The Hummer came to a sudden stop in front of what looked like a small resistance camp.

"What did you do that for!?" Jennifer hissed at James. James pointed at a small group of soldiers running around a large military gun. It was firing in the general direction of the UN headquarters.

"Man, the North Koreans sure do have a beef with Allied presence over here." James said. "By the look of things, it seems that Song still has a presence in Pyongyang."

"How?" Jennifer asked. "He's locked up. How come his soldiers are still using some of his weapons?"

"Look," James said. "My grandfather told me that one single man can cause total hell, and Song obviously still has a presence even though he is long gone. Need proof? Those are his weapons."

"How do we stop those guns?" Jennifer asked. "An air strike could work, but would they waste ordinance on a single gun?"

"Call Fiona and ask her." Jennifer told James.

"Fiona." James said into his earpiece.

"Yes, James." Fiona said into this earpiece.

"Can we call in an air strike on a military gun in the area?" James asked. "And no, there isn't any AA guns or weapons in the area."

"Air strike is inbound, get clear!" Fiona said. Jennifer and James drove towards the UN base just as a really big explosion rocked the area. The car wobbled as the shock wave rattled the area. Jennifer came to a stop in front of the UN headquarters.

"Everybody alright?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, we are both alive." Jennifer said.

"Good." Fiona said. "The guns were taken out, and Garrett wants you back at the UN. He said he has set up a room for you too."

"Good." Jennifer said. "I could use some rest."

Their night wasn't over yet.

AN: Next chapter, their first night. R&R!


	3. First Night Part 1

AN: First night at UN headquarters isn't going to be an uneventful one. Plus, we find out a little about James Holt.

Chapter Three

Jennifer and her partner James arrived back at the UN headquarters, to inform Major Howard of the fact that there was still some North Koreans still loyal to Song, and still using some of his weapons that are still around.

"I saw the weapons first hand and there is no doubt that was Song's gun firing rounds at this location." James said to Major Howard.

"We had an assumption that Song was hiding weapons once Ms. Mui caught Song years ago." Major Howard said to him. "Although, we have no idea on how that the North Korean soldiers would be using the guns of Song's men."

"We don't either." Jennifer said.

"Well, good job, you two." Major Howard said. "You guys will be bunking here for your duration in this theater. Corporal Harris, show these two to their room."

As they were walking to their room, James couldn't help but watch Jennifer walk in front of him. He watch her swing her hips some side to side, and he watched her swing her hair around. Soon enough, Jennifer and James arrived at their room, and went inside. They saw that their bags were delivered to their room. Jennifer saw a closet, a couple of dressers, a table, a lamp, and of all things, one bed. They were left alone as they grew uncomfortable at the fact that there was only one bed.

"I guess we better get to sleep, then." James said yawning. As he moved towards the bed, Jennifer grabbed his arm.

"What?" James asked her.

"I'm getting the bed, you are getting the floor." Jennifer said coldly.

"Excuse me?" James said.

"I'm not sharing a bed with a little boy." Jennifer said.

James, not in a mood to argue, grabbed a pillow, a sheet and laid down on the cold floor, for a restless night of sleep. As James laid on the ground, he flashed back to the day that his life changed for ever.

Needless to say, it wasn't a happy dream.

AN: TBC


	4. First Night Part 2

AN: Now we see how James got his promotion. R&R!

Chapter Four

James was lying on lying on floor while Jennifer laid asleep in the bed. Soon enough, James had a flashback to the day he became a Sergeant.

"_Cpl. Holt! Cpl. Holt!" Lieutenant Matt Baker (From BIA, I know) screamed at the Corporal beside him. "We need to take this town so our tanks can go through, so get your head out of your ass, and follow me. Hughes, Williams, and Harris, go with Captain Martin. We will all meet up around the back." _

"_Yes, sir." Everyone said. They went off_ _in different directions. Cpl. Holt ran after Lt. Baker. As soon as they were a block away, they ran right into a enemy unit. They took cover as the first shot was fired._

"_Damn, had no idea that we were going to face resistance this early!" Baker screamed. "Well, Holt, do something!" _

"_Like what?" Cpl. Holt asked._

"_Paint a picture. Shoot back god dammit!" Lt. Baker shouted over the gunfire. Cpl. Holt pulled out his sniper rifle, and aimed at the first Taliban he saw. BANG. He dropped like a sack of potatoes._

"_I got him, I got him!" Cpl. Holt screamed. _

"_Great kid, don't get ballsy on me." Lt. Baker said. "It's clear, move up." As they went around the main building, they saw the rest of their crew pinned down, by machine gun fire._

"_Nice to see you, join the party!" Cpt. Martin screamed over the machine gun._

"_Okay, here's the situation. We need to get rid of that machine gun. We will lay down suppressing fire. Holt, get to cover and take out that gunner._" _Lt. Baker said._

_Cpl. Holt nodded, and began his run around the gun. As soon as he got to a safe location, he aimed at the gunner, and took him out._

"_Down you go." James said to himself. _

"_Holt!" Pvt. Harris screamed. "Get over hear now! Lt. Baker is hit!" James broke out in a mad sprint back to where Baker and the rest of his squad was. He saw Baker, blood spiting from his chest wound. As he approached Lt. Baker..._

"James!" Jennifer yelled in his ear. James jumped up to see Jennifer standing over him.

"What's happening?" James said, looking around the room.

"Are you all right? You were talking in your sleep." Jennifer said, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." James said. Jennifer gave a small smile, ran her hand through his hair, and got back into the bed. James smiled at her, and went back to sleep.

AN: Okay, next chapter, find out more about Jennifer and James. R&R!


	5. Cutting Family Ties

AN: Now, we find out a little bit about James Holt's family history. Also, there will be a few game references. See if you can find them both! R&R!

Chapter Five: Cutting Family Ties

Jennifer woke up at about 7:00 in the morning. She looked over to see that James was still sleeping peacefully on the floor. She decided to get dressed and let him sleep. As she entered the bathroom, she received a call from Fiona on her comlink.

"Jennifer? I have some news about James that you really need to hear." Fiona said eagerly.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, what is it?" Jennifer asked. She might as well hear what Fiona had to say.

"Well, here goes." Fiona began. "His military history begins with his grandfather, who served in World War 2. He received a lot of honors for fighting in the conflict. He was very well known for stopping a man called Von Schrader from using a Dirty Bomb on London during the 1940's."

"Who is his grandfather?" Jennifer asked.

"William Holt." Fiona said.

"Lieutenant William Holt, right?" Jennifer asked. She heard stories about William Holt, and came to the realization that they both had the same attitude and propensity for fighting.

"That's right." Fiona said. "Well, you might want to finish getting ready, because Major Howard wants you two lovebirds."

"Alright, Fi- wait, did you say lovebirds!?" Jennifer asked.

"Gotta go!" Fiona quickly hung up, barely escaping the swearing that followed her. Jennifer threw on her jacket and walked out into the room she stopped short when she saw the sight before her. She saw James without his shirt on, and for some strange reason, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her.

"Do you mind?" James said suddenly. Jennifer was snapped from her daydream as James approached her. She was blushing because she knew that she was caught. James smiled because he knew what she was thinking about.

"Ready to go?" James asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." Jennifer said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice to see you." Major Howard said as they came into the debriefing room. They took their respected seats.

"We are having a problem with insurgents trying to get into this area. So, go say hello to those bastards the United States way." Major Howard said.

"You mean shoot them." Jennifer said.

"Obviously, Jennifer." James said.

"Let's go, smart ass." Jennifer said, yanking James by his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer and James were driving through the countryside, and they soon came upon a small group of insurgents, standing around a couple of jeeps. They parked a little ways off, and sneaked up on the crew.

"Help me load this thing." James said as he pulled out a rocket launcher. Jennifer looked on as James readied the bazooka, and she loaded it.

"Okay, it loaded." Jennifer said. James aimed, and fired.

He missed.

"Shit!" James screamed. "Load another! Load another!"

"Hang on!" Jennifer screamed as she tried to load another rocket.

"No hang on! If you get me killed Jennifer, I swear to god I will f'n kill you!" James screamed. Jennifer loaded another rocket, and took another step back, just as a bullet grazed her stomach. Jennifer fell over in pain as James took another shot with the bazooka, and took out the insurgents.

"Jennifer!" James screamed with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said. "It was just a ricochet bullet. Let's get back before more show up."

James nodded as he helped Jennifer into their jeep and began the drive back to UN headquarters.

AN: TBC


	6. Razorblade Romance

AN: James and Jennifer head out to Fiona's place for Intel and to get Jennifer healed after their latest excursion.

Chapter Six: Razorblade Romance

James pulled in front of the mansion where Fiona was staying. He had hoped to get Intel on who was their main enemy and hoped to get Jennifer patched up in the process.

"Come on, Jennifer," James said as he helped his female partner out of the jeep. She was still holding the spot where the bullet had went in. He helped her inside and as soon as they were inside, Fiona came rushing up to them.

"What happened?" Fiona asked in reference to Jennifer's injury.

"A bullet grazed me while we had brief skirmish with some enemy forces." Jennifer said in a strained voice.

"Well, head in the back to get patched up, Jennifer." Fiona said. Jennifer began her walk to the back, and when James tried to help her, she snatched her arm back and muttered, "I can help myself."

"Jesus what is with her?" James asked as Jennifer disappeared from sight.

"She is kind of bummed that she has a partner, and such a young one as you." Fiona said.

"She is used to working by herself then?" James asked.

"Not really," Fiona said. "She has been working with me for a while. I also worked with her when she caught Song."

"Anyway, what do you have on this new guy?" James asked.

"Here." Fiona said as she pulled up some information on this new villain. His name is Johann Von Schrader. His grandfather was a German commander during World War 2."

"I know about the Von Schrader's." James said. "Our grandfather's got into it back then when Von Schrader wanted to use a Dirty Bomb on London."

"What happened?" Fiona asked, curious.

"Von Schrader got a rocket to the face, and the Dirty Bomb was destroyed." James said.

"Well," Fiona said, "it is really obvious to us that he is using Song's troops here. So what are going to do?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." James said, walking to the back.

"Where are you going?" Fiona asked James.

"I'm just going to check on Jennifer." James said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James walked into the room where Jennifer was laying down. He walked in and saw that she was sleeping on a bed, in jeans and a tight black tank top. James walked over to her just to see if she was sleeping, and she was.

"She looks so peaceful." James said softly to himself as he approached her. He leaned over head and before he knew it, their lips touched. A second after their lips touched, James felt a gun being pressed to the side of his head, and he came face to face with an angry Jennifer Mui.

"Oh, shit." James said.

AN: Okay, read and review to see what happens next!


	7. Hot Under The Collar

AN: Sorry that I have been away for so long. Anyway, here's an update.

Chapter Seven: Hot Under The Collar

James looked at Jennifer. He was feeling really stupid after doing that. He kissed his partner, and now she was royally pissed at him. Not only was she pissed at him, she had a gun to the side of his head, her finger treading the hairline trigger. James was sweating bullets, no pun intended. He felt as though he was going to die all because of a really stupid thing to do.

"What in the hell were you doing!?" Jennifer hissed at James.

"Uhhh....." James uttered. That was all he managed to get out while Jennifer was eying him down.

"Well!?" Jennifer asked him again.

"It was an accident, I swear!" James lied. He prayed that his lie would be bought by the experienced Mercenary. It wasn't, of course. As a matter of fact, that seemed to make her even more angry.

"Try again." Jennifer said.

"It's not like you didn't need it." James said in a really cocky voice.

Jennifer cocked the gun.

"Really stupid thing to say, and I take it back." James said quickly. He should know that it is never a good idea to pissed off someone, especially if that someone is angry and has a loaded gun to your head.

"Jennifer?" Fiona asked, knocking on the door. "Is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Jennifer answered. "What's up?"

"Major Howard wants you and James back at U.N. headquarters, they might have a lead for you on Von Schrader." Fiona said.

"Okay. We'll head out there." Jennifer said. She looked at James with hate in her eyes. "I'll deal with you later." James gulped and followed her out of the room.

"Okay, what is going on?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing." Jennifer grunted. "We'll call you once we get to the U.N. headquarters." Jennifer nodded at Fiona and walked away. Fiona turned to look at James, who looked as though he was a deer caught in some headlights.

"James?" Fiona asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"I'm fine." James said, walking out behind Jennifer, but he muttered as he left, "If Jennifer has her way, I won't be..."

Fiona let out a small chuckle. "I knew those two had a thing for each other." She closed the door, and went back to her computer to finish her work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jennifer and James was driving back to the U.N. headquarters, she kept thinking about the kiss that James had given her earlier. It was the first time that a man, a young man at that, had made her feel tingly inside. Then, a shocking thought came across her mind.

_Was this love that I am feeling?_

AN: The kiss seems to have taken an effect on Jennifer Mui. Will James find out? R&R to find out!


	8. A Surprise For All

AN: Now we see the fallout from last chapter, and also Jennifer and James have a little surprise coming their way. R&R faithful reader.

Chapter Eight: A Surprise for All

As Jennifer and James arrived at U.N. headquarters, they had an very uncomfortable feeling grow between them. After the kiss, things grew a little more awkward between them. Needless to say, out of all the places in the world, this is not the best place for a romance, not in a hostile theater of military conflict. They knew that they had to keep their feelings for each other under control for a little while. That was going to be really hard, seeing as how they were partners in this whole theater.

As they entered Major Howard's office, a very quiet and somber mood fell over the whole room.

"Glad you two are here." Major Howard said in a gruff voice. "We have a sort of situation on our hands. See, we have news that a major breakout in a U.N. prison that happened about 5 hours ago."

"Who broke out?" Jennifer asked. James braced himself and sat back, he already knew who had broke out of that prison. They weren't here for a friendly visit, of course.

"Choi Song." Major Howard said. Jennifer seemed somewhat surprised at this information. James wasn't of course.

"Okay, here's what is going down." James said. "Song still had a presence in this theater, not a big one mind you, but enough of a presence to influence outside help and to prove that he still a big threat. That's where Von Schrader comes in. In exchange for helping him break out of his prison, Song gives Von Schrader troops and weapons."

"We still don't have an idea where either is hiding though." Major Howard. "Chances are, both of them is hiding together in some hole. Until we have any idea where they are, we are not going to send each of you outside this station, considering the history you have with those two. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." James said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours have passed since the news that Song was on the loose, again. James had fallen asleep in the room that he had shared with Jennifer. When he woke up, he found that she was gone, probably to the gun range downstairs. James went down there to look for her, and found her there, practicing shooting. Knowing that it would be a bad idea to surprise her, he decided to calmly approach her. As soon as he did...

"Damn it!" Jennifer moaned, grabbing her right shoulder.

"What's wrong?" James asked, running to her, looking concerned.

"I think that I separated my shoulder." Jennifer said, gasping in pain. James knew what to do. He grabbed Jennifer's hand and looked directly into her eyes.

"Alright, I am going to pop your shoulder back into place." James said calmly. "This is going to hurt a little bit okay?"

"Okay?" Jennifer said, still in pain.

James nodded, and with a sharp tug of Jennifer's arm, he popped her shoulder into place. Jennifer was about to pass out from the pain. Then, out of nowhere Jennifer was pulled into a hug by James. She felt a deep blush creep into her face. He felt...warm, and comfortable. Jennifer placed her head on her shoulder.

"Jennifer." James said. Jennifer snapped back to reality, and soon realized what she was doing, she pushed away, blushing badly.

"Thanks." She said, blushing badly. She pushed past him, walking a little quickly to get out of the gun range, all the while thinking:

_I am in love..._

AN: Aw. Next time the unthinkable happens. R&R faithful readers!


	9. A Missing Rose

AN: Sorry it has been so long. Enjoy.

Chapter Nine: A Missing Rose

James was calmly walking through the halls of the UN headquarters, looking for Jennifer. She had just run off for no reason, and it kind of concerned him to the point that he had to make sure that she was alright. As she rounded the corner, he saw her sitting there, with her face in her hands. He calmly waled up to her, and sat next to her.

"What's up?" He asked innocently. She looked up at him, and turned away. She regained her composure, and faced him and spoke.

"Nothing, really." Jennifer said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You ran off earlier, and I wondered what was wrong." James said sweetly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I think that I am going to turn in." Jennifer said calmly. "Come in when you are ready."

"Alright, good night." James said to her. She smiled lightly, and walked away. James sat there for about 20 more minutes, and decided to turn in himself. He still wondered why Jennifer was acting so flustered around him. Then he remembered back when he kissed her, and when he popped her shoulder back into place.

Wait a minute, could she possibly have some feelings for him?

* * *

Jennifer was sound asleep when James entered their room. He carefully walked to his area that he had made out, and slowly took off his shirt. Jennifer slowly opened her eyes, and saw him with his shirt off. Jennifer felt herself get red in the face.

_What a body. _Jennifer thought.

* * *

James awoken early the next morning, and saw that Jennifer had already left. He looked on the bed, and saw a note written by Jennifer.

_Meet me outside._

_Jennifer._

"Blunt and to the point. Just like her." James said. He put on his bulletproof vest, and his army fatigues, and walked out side. He saw Jennifer standing by a UN hummer. She smiled lightly and motioned for him to get in. He got in the passenger's seat, and she drove away.

"What's up?" James asked as she drove.

"We are looking for Von Schrader's highest aid." Jennifer said. "If we can find him around here, that probably means that Song is close by, too."

"Smart hiding right in plain sight." James said. "High risks equals high rewards."

"Yeah, wait, what is that?" Jennifer said, pointing to a UN Hummer with an injured soldier by it. Jennifer pulled in close to it, and they got out to inspect it. As soon as they got to the hummer, James got an really uneasy feeling.

"Wait a minute." James said as he looked around, and saw someone on the cliff, watching them. James eyes widened as he realized what this whole thing really was.

A trap.

"Jennifer!" James screamed. Before he could react, a blast from the rocket knocked him back out of view, and his head collided with a well placed rock. He felt himself slowly blacking out, and he had one last thought before he blacked out.

_Jennifer._

* * *

James came to and realized that he was back in the medical wing of the UN Headquarters. He calmly sat up, and saw on of the doctors looking over him. One doctor went to the door, and opened it.

"He's up!" The doctor called, after a few seconds, Major Howard came in. James could tell by the look on his face, he knew that it wasn't going to be good news.

"What's up, Major?" James said, running his hands over his bandaged head.

"Glad to see that you are all right, Sergeant." Major Howard said. "We have some terrible news. It seems that Song and Von Schrader have taken some of our men, and Jennifer as well. Look, some of those men that were captured hold very important information. We need those men back safe and sound."

"I'll do it." James said. "And I'll kill those two as well."

"Glad to hear it." Major Howard said. "I'm usually against stuff like this, but bring them in or kill them, I don't care, but get those men and Jennifer back."

"Yes, sir." James said, saluting him.


	10. Semper Fi

AN: We have reached the last two chapters! Thanks to my faithful readers and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Ten: Semper Fi

James sat in the seat of the UN aircraft that was slowly flying towards its destination. They were slowly flying towards the new Song tower and the possible location of it's prisoners. James was more concerned about Jennifer of course. His last image before blacking out was her being dragged away by some troops that belonged to Von Schrader and Song.

"James? James, are you there?" Fiona said into his ear piece.

"Yeah." James said sullenly. "What's up?"

"I checked out the area, and to my surprise, it is not really fortified." Fiona said calmly. "You should be able to breach and capture easily."

"Good. Keep me posted on any further information." James said.

"Alright, and be careful." Fiona said. James looked out of the window, and saw that they were approaching the area that was better known as the new Song tower.

"25 meters until destination!" The pilot called out. "Get ready!"

"Everybody ready?" Someone called out.

_Ready to save the woman that I love. _James thought to himself. He saw that they were slowly approaching their destination. He tensed at their soon to be conflict.

_Time to do or die._

* * *

Jennifer slowly opened her eyes, and saw that she was on her knees, and that she was in the room with someone, and that someone was being beaten by a guard. She tried to speak, put no words escaped from her mouth. She saw a very familiar face step before her.

Song.

"Greetings, Ms. Mui." Song said. He came close so that they were literally inches from each other.

"I have had a long time to think of how I was going to get my revenge on you. So I decided, what better way than to torture you?"

"Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" The man cried out. Song calmly closed his eyes, and excuse himself. Jennifer watched as Song pulled a gun from his cloak, put it to the back of this guy's head, and cold bloodily execute him.

"See what I am capable of?" Song said. He calmly walked over to her, and pointed the gun straight into her face. Jennifer slowly closed her eyes, figuring this was they way that she was going to die.

"Goodbye, Jennifer Mui." Song said.

BANG.

Jennifer opened her eyes, and saw that Song was on the ground bleeding. She looked up, and saw James holding a gun with a smoking barrel.

"Sorry about that, Jennifer." James said, uncovering her mouth, and untying her. Jennifer hugged him tightly, then let him go. He handed her a gun, and said, "Let's go. The rest of the crew already got the prisoners, and they are tearing the place apart."

"Okay, let's go." Jennifer said. They ran out of the holding area where she was being held, and up to the upper floors. They saw the exit in the far corner, and James decided to check it out.

"Stay here." James said. James calmly. As soon as James rounded a corner, there was a gunshot, and James fell to the ground, holding his side.

"Didn't think that it was going to be that easy?" Von Schrader said stepping out from the shadows. James was holding his side in an attempt to stop his loss of blood. Jennifer was blocked from Von Schrader's view, so he didn't see her. Von Schrader stood over him, pointing the gun at him.

"Now it's time to avenge my grandfather. Die, American Scum!" Von Schrader screamed. Jennifer raised her gun, and fired. Von Schrader stood there for a moment, and finally fell, killed by a bullet to the head. Jennifer ran to James' side, checking his pulse. It was strong, but just barely.

"James, hang on." Jennifer said. James felt the life slowly drift out of him. Feeling that he was about to die, he figured now would be the best time as any.

"Jennifer, I....I...love you." James said. Then he closed his eyes, as Jennifer slowly felt hers tearing up.

AN: The final chapter is next! Read and enjoy!


	11. Roses

AN: The final chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Roses

Fiona and Jennifer were sitting outside the UN medical bay after James' daring rescue of Jennifer. She had deep feelings for him, she had come to terms about it. She knew that, and she couldn't help that all of this was her fault. If she wasn't so careless and gotten captured, he might not have been injured trying to save her.

"Are you alright?" Fiona asked her.

"No." Jennifer responded. "This is my fault. He is dying because of me. He is dead because of me."

"Jennifer, the bullet went in and out, it didn't hit any major organs." Fiona said.

"Really?"

"Really."

Jennifer let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in the seat she was sitting in.

"You know, James told me that you were like a rose." Fiona said. "You are beautiful, and you can be dangerous at the same time."

"Really? How?" Jennifer said slyly.

"Are you armed?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah."

"My point exactly." Fiona said.

"What am I going to do?" Jennifer said.

"Go talk to him." Fiona said, pointing to the room where James was. Jennifer looked at Fiona, and looked at the room. She calmly walked into the room.

* * *

Jennifer, upon entering the room, she saw that James was asleep on the bed. She decided that it was time for a little pay back. She calmly walked to his side, and leaned in to give him a kiss. AS soon as their lips met, someone pulled her into the kiss. It was James! Jennifer broke his grip and staggered backwards, eying him angrily.

"You can't 1-Up me." James said slyly. Jennifer stood there, blushing, and in total shock at her actions. Without saying a word, she calmly walked over, and locked the door. She looked back at James with a look of mock anger on her face.

"You are going to pay for that." Jennifer said, walking over to him. James looked frightened, he knew that look. That happened the first time that he kissed her. This time, he knew that he had gone to far.

"Jennifer, I am sorry." James pleaded. "Please don't hurt me..."

"Oh, I am not going to hurt you." Jennifer said, taking off her shirt.

"Jennifer, what..."

"Shhh." Jennifer whispered. "Fiona's right outside." Jennifer drew the curtain around his bed.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER...

"Let's go." Jennifer said, shaking Fiona awoke. Fiona looked at her and saw that she was sweating a little bit. Jennifer smiled sweetly as the two walked out of the medical wing. Fiona let out a yawn as she spoke to her.

"Took you long enough. What's up with James?"

"He's exhausted." Jennifer responded with a smile on her face. "He's not going to be getting up for a while." Jennifer said calmly walking out of the hospital.

_As for what happened in that room, I'll leave it up to you, faithful readers._

**THE END **


End file.
